


Can't choose

by dc4me44



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Day 4, F/F, Family, Fluff, Swan Queen Week, Swan Queen week day 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dc4me44/pseuds/dc4me44
Summary: It started out as a simple idea: grab Regina and the kids and go somewhere where it's nice and warm, preferably Hawaii but she wasn't saying no to other similarly exotic destinations like Tahiti or Bahamas. She didn’t care so long as she had a warm beach to lounge on with a cocktail in hand. The family, aka Regina and the kids, had other ideas.





	Can't choose

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my goodness this is so late and so overdue. Anyway another story written on my phone. I plan to kinda do all days, hopefully I can. We will see. Leave a kuddo if you liked it. Keeps me motivated to write more, if I know people like what I write. Cheers.

It started out as a simple idea: grab Regina and the kids and go somewhere where it's nice and warm, preferably Hawaii but she wasn't saying no to other similarly exotic destinations like Tahiti or Bahamas. She didn’t care so long as she had a warm beach to lounge on with a cocktail in hand. The family, aka Regina and the kids, had other ideas.

Henry wanted to visit Europe, see all the museums and historical spots, Regina said no because the brunette was under the impression you couldn't even cross the street without someone trying to kill you. 

Anna wanted to see Japan, at the tender age of 10, she was a huge fan of all things Japanese. That was out of the picture since Regina planned to go on a trip to Japan during the Olympics. Rafael, Anna's twin brother, wanted to go to Disneyworld.

Regina for her part wanted to go to Vancouver, where her favourite TV show was filming and the excuse was "there's plenty of things to do in Vancouver, Emma." Emma narrowed her eyes, it's not like Regina will visit anything except the sets of her favourite TV series. There was something about a major finale for a season coming up and Regina wanting to catch a glimpse of it. At least she didn't drag Emma to a con, not that she didn't try, but lucky for the blonde, Henry was more than happy to accompany his brunette mother to those events. The nerds. She married a nerd and was raising a nerdy offspring with said woman. If she didn't know any better she would say Henry had half of the brunette's DNA. Then again, Anna and Rafael were a perfect match for their family despite being adopted. 

Emma saw her dream of sitting on a nice, hot, sunny beach with a cocktail in hand evaporate before her very eyes, the colourful sunny vacation she imagine becoming a dull grey blur. Her mind felt like waving away that beautiful sunny holiday, as one would wave a cruise ship. 

Regina saw Emma's expression morph into a sad one. If moods were visible, Emma would have a raincloud above her head. The brunette didn't have the heart to say no to Emma, in fact she soon discovered she was completely incapable of saying no to the blonde, at least on most things. Not that the blonde demanded many things and they were usually simple requests "can we built a hammock" or "can I buy a trampoline" which Regina knew was for the blonde and not the kids as she tried to make it look. The hardest request she said yes to was "Can I buy a motorcycle?", which Henry was now learning how to ride. 

Looking around the table, Regina could see how it would be hard to please the family, unless they went to every single place everyone wanted. School holidays was just around the corner, they had to plan it all carefully. 

"We won't get anywhere this way. I say that we should go on a trip around the world and visit 1 week in each preferred spot. So pick your spots carefully." 

.

 

.

 

.

 

They ended up going to Disneyworld, Vancouver, Europe, Japan and then ending the trip in Bahamas. Lucky for Emma she had the beach all to herself on 3 of the 5 picked spots. Regina's favourite time was by far in Europe where Emma decided to rent a scooter and drive around with Regina through the narrow streets of an Italian city. It was all very romantic and Regina felt as if she was a character in a romantic movie. Emma could be incredibly romantic sometimes and somehow walking through Europe seemed to bring out Emma's romantic side in full force. There were parts of Emma that started to come out to light there, parts that Regina knew were there, but that the blonde never let out. Her entire dress style changed too and Regina found that Emma looked incredibly sexy in a light summer shirts and beach hats. Emma's entire beach attire gave Regina a different view of Emma and the brunette could not help but fall in love all over again with the blonde. 

Japan was equally amazing and Regina had to limit herself to only one box of items she bought from Japan. They had so many amazing things Regina found it hard to choose in the end buying many things, packing them and sent them home by courier. 

They were now sitting on the beach in Bahamas, enjoying the nice summer sun and Emma was so, so happy. They were sitting in a secluded spot on the island cocktails in hand as they looked out on the ocean. This was all she wanted. 

"I love this and I love you."

Regina turned to look at the blonde.

"I love you too, Emma."


End file.
